Every Day Live With DxD Girl
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Naruto dengan setiap gadis DxD dengan beberapa adegan percintaan serta unsur NTR :v namun tidak semua cerita berakhir happy ending :D
1. Chapter 1 Naruto&Asia

**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Yura Yura (Hearts Grow)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Every Day Live With DxD Girl-**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _menceritakan kisah tentang kehidupan Naruto saat menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya dan kegiatan keseharian mereka yang diwarnai oleh tingkah jail Naruto dan sifat kalem Asia membuat kehidupan mereka semakin indah namun tak lupa juga didasari oleh cinta mereka berdua yang tak akan pudar sampai kapanpun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Naruto &Asia)_

 **(07'00)**

Kringg!

Kringg!

Suara jam waker yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki pagi hari dibuktikan oleh matahari yang dengan malu malu mulai menampakan diri dari ufuk timur menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya dan kembali ketempat asal jam waker yang berbunyi sekarang penghuni kamar tempat jam waker itu berasal sudah mulai bangun atau lebih tepatnya dari dua penghuni kamar tersebut hanya salah seorangnya saja yang terbangun sedangkan yang satunya masih tetap dalam keadaan mimpi indah.

"Eengh~" lenguh wanita bersurai pirang yang mulai terbangun itu pelan sambil sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian wanita tersebut melirik sosok disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap meskipun jam waker yang tepat berada disamping telinganya sudah berbunyi nyaring tadi dan hal tersebut memang membuatnya terkadang takjub pada suaminya ini karena kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati saja.

"Naruto-kun bangun!" Ucap wanita membangunkan sosok disampingnya yang bernama Naruto tersebut dan hanya dibalas dengkuran halus oleh siempu, namun dirinya tidak akan menyerah membangunkan dan mempunyai cara ampuh untuk membangunkan Naruto jika sudah tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara halus :v.

"Bangun Naruto-kun"

"Grok~"

"Naruto-kun"

"Groook~"

"Bangun Naruto-kun, nanti kita terlambat belanja"

"Grok~ grok~"

"Bangun Naruto-kun!"

Jleb!

"Adaw!"

 **-0o0-**

Dan sekarang terlihat dimeja makan telah terhidang berbagai macam makanan juga telah terdapat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dalam diam sambil menatap wanita yang membangunkanya tadi sedang mempersiapkan sarapannya.

"Nee Asia-chan bisa kah sesekali membangunkan suami tampanmu ini dengan cara berperikemanusian sedikit" Ucap Naruto sambil cemberut tak lupa kedua lubang hidungnya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Asia yang tadi pagi membangunkannya dengan cara menusuk kedua lubang hidung Naruto menggunakan jarinya kemudian menariknya keatas sekuat mungkin :v membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa didalam wajah kalem Asia terdapat iblis menakutkan jika sampai memancing emosinya, sedangkan Asia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mangkanya kalau dibangunin jangan susah Anata" Balas Asia pelan semakin membuat Naruto pundung dan diatas kepalanya mulai tercipta awan mendung yang mungkin tidak lama lagi dari awan tersebut akan turun hujan.

"Ini sudah sifatku dari lahir Asia-chan" bisik Naruto dan Asia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meletakan piring yang sudah berisi makanan dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Asia sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapanya kemudian mulai makan dengan tenang, memang dirinya sempat kaget dengan sifat Asia yang mulai agresif namun karena itu juga hidupnya bisa berwarna dan membuatnya semakin mencintai Asia sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan sarapan sekarang Asia dan juga Naruto sudah bersiap diri masing masing untuk pergi berbelanja yang sering mereka lakukan bersama sejak dulu.

Terlihat Asia yang menggunakan baju dress one piece berwarna kuning membuat dirinya terlihat manis ditambah lagi dengan wajah polosnya semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik jelita sedangkan Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos hitam polos dengan bawahan celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets berwarna putih yang juga membuatnya terlihat tampan, mereka berdua sangat terlihat serasi bahkan beberapa kerabat Naruto suka memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan yellow couple karena warna rambut kembar mereka.

"Nee Asia-chan ayo" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menoleh kearah Asia yang melangkah pelan kearahnya kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto erat membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah menuju tempat tujuan mereka yaitu berkencan dihari minggu.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah antusias Asia yang melihat keindahan taman dikota kuoh ini dan terkadang Naruto juga teringat bagaimana dulu hatinya berkali kali hancur ketika mencoba mendekati Asia yang sebelum menikah dengannya pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan pria yang juga telah menyakiti hati Asia dan Naruto sangat membenci hal tersebut, hampir Naruto membunuh pria tersebut jika saja Asia tidak mencegahnya saat pria bajingan tersebut hampir melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada Asia, namun semua itu telah berlalu dan sekarang Asia telah menjadi istri tercintanya jadi dirinya akan menjaganya sepenuh hati dan yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit akhirnya Naruto dan Asia telah sampai didepan sebuah cafe yang dibagian papan namanya tertulis _'Meong Cafe'_ dengan berhiaskan telinga kucing dibagian ujungnya membuat Naruto sweatdrope sesaat karena maksud Asia untuk berbelanja minggu ini adalah menuju cafe untuk berkencan dan Naruto juga heran karena istrinya ini sangat suka dengan kucing bahkan Naruto merasa ragu lebih sayang manakah istrinya ini terhadap kucing ataukah dirinya dan akhirnya masih dengan keringat sebiji jagung Naruto mengikuti Asia yang menarik tanganya memasuki Cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang Ghosujin-sama" Sambutan salah seorang pelayan cafe menggunakan pakaian baju maid dengan telinga kucing yang menurut Naruto memang manis untuk digunakan gadis penyambut tamu bagi cafe ini namun dirinya bisa dihukum Asia jika mengatakan bahwa 'Hey gadis itu manis dan cantikkan Asia?' dirinya tidak mau mencoba membangkitkan jiwa iblis Asia lagi :v.

"Kita duduk dibagian sana Asia-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menunjuk kearah meja cafe bagian pojok dekat dengan jendela dan kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju meja sambil menggandeng tangan Asia yang hanya mengekor mengikuti Naruto, setelah mengambil tempat duduk dirinya dan juga Asia kembali disambut oleh salah satu pelayan cafe berbusana kucing yang memberi mereka menu, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa kriteria untuk bekerja dicafe ini adalah wajah cantik dan tubuh yang bohay karena memang sedari tadi pelayan cafe ini semuanya menggoda iman.

"Aku pesan Masmalow vanila" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian dirinya melirik Asia yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu karena sudah selesai memilih pesanannya.

"Rainbow Sandwich" sambung Asia dan kembali pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Naruto juga Asia dalam note kecil yang dipegangnya ditangan kirinya, kemudian pelayan tersebut tersenyum kecil dan melangkah pergi tak lupa sebelumnya mengatakan untuk menunggu beberapa saat.

Setelah berkencan dicafe sekarang Naruto dan juga Asia pergi menuju mall untuk berbelanja atau istilah gaulnya Shoping (Maaf kalau salah penulisan) yang memang mereka lakukan dalam waktu sebulan sekali karena jika setiap hari maka mereka akan krisis uang :v dan juga Asia bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka berfoya foya dengan uang namun jika sudah berbelanja apalagi membeli pakaian maka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam jam bahkan bisa lebih karena sifatnya yang suka ragu ragu, pernah Naruto dan juga Asia berbelanja pakaian hampir 12 jam karena Naruto bertanya kepada Asia apakah dirinya lebih cocok memakai T-shirt atau Kemeja dan memakan waktu berjam-jam membuat Naruto berjamur menunggunya yang akhirnya Naruto membeli kedua baju tersebut sebagai pilihan akhir bagi jalan keluar dari keraguan Asia memilih pakaian untuknya.

Naruto yang sudah memasuki mall bersama Asia sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri lantai 2 daerah tempat pakaian dan sepertinya Naruto akan membeli pakaian baru untuknya namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara kecil Asia yang berada disampingnya.

"Um~ Naruto-kun" Ucap Asia pelan yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sambil menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah pertanda bingung, "Sepertinya aku akan membeli beberapa pakaian dalam jadi kita akan berpisah disini tapi jika Naruto-kun tetap mau ikut tidak apa-apa kok" Sambung Asia pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya dan juga dirinya tidak mau dikatakan mesum oleh seluruh penghuni mall gara-gara menemani Asia berbelanja pakaian dalam, jika berbelanja pakaian biasa maka dirinya bisa namun jika pakaian dalam sepertinya dirinya sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ah tentu jika begitu Asia-chan, kalau sudah selesai aku tunggu diMacdonald ya" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Asia dan kemudian dirinya mulai melangkah menuju tempat pakaian pria meninggalkan Asia yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah menuju tempat pakaian wanita.

Beberapa jam kemudian Asia sekarang sudah berada didepan kasir untuk membayar pakaian dalam hasil pilihanya sendiri dan juga dirinya sedikit merasa senang karena kali ini dirinya tidak merasa ragu dalam memilih pakaian meskipun sudah 3 jam dia dan Naruto berpisah, setelah membayar akhirnya dirinya melangkah menuju tempat yang Naruto katakan sebagai tempat untuk bertemu sehabis berbelanja juga untuk makan sore mereka :v, Asia yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju Macdonald tidak menyadari bahwa ada pria yang mengamatinya sedari tadi dirinya keluar dari toko pakaian dalam wanita dan akhirnya pria tersebut melangkah mendekati Asia dari belakang.

"Asia-chan?" panggil pria tersebut pelan membuat Asia yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget karena sepertinya mengenal suara pria yang memanggilnya ini, pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya dan pria yang meninggalkanya sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Naruto, kemudian dengan perlahan dirinya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan sekali lagi kedua matanya melebar shock karena dugaanya benar bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya namun sekarang adalah ketakutan terbesar bagi dirinya dan dengan suara tergagap pelan Asia membalas panggilan pria tersebut.

"I-issei-kun?!" Gagap Asia yang kaget bukan main karena akan bertemu dengan cinta lamanya ditempat seperti ini bahkan tas belanja yang dirinya bawa terlepas dari genggaman tanganya, sedangkan pria yang bernama Issei itu perlahan melangkah mendekat kearah Asia sambil tersenyum kemudian memeluk Asia erat.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Asia-chan, namun takdir berkata lain, maafkan aku yang dulu pernah meninggalkanmu, aku sangat menyesalinya" Ucap Issei lirih membuat Asia yang mendengarnya bungkam tidak melakukan apapun karena sedang dilema cinta pertamanya, namun disatu sisi ia ingin menolak ini karena mengingat ketulusan Naruto, akhirnya dirinya mendorong tubuh Issei yang sedang memeluknya pelan ketika dengan tiba tiba dalam benaknya terlintas wajah Naruto yang tersenyum ceria dan dirinya tidak ingin mengkhianati Naruto membuat Issei yang melihat Asia melepas pelukanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Asia-chan? Bulankah kita bisa bersatu kembali?" Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum hangat membuat Asia kembali luluh dan terdiam.

"K-kita tidak bisa kembali bersatu Issei-kun K-karena aku sudah me-!"

Perkataan Asia terputus saat dengan tiba tiba Issei menggenggam kedua tanganya erat sambil menatapnya sendu.

"Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku Asia, semua yang kulakukan ada penjelasanya" Ucap Issei lirih yang mau tidak mau membuat Asia kembali terdiam karena dirinya memang paling tidak tega melihat orang yang memohon kepada dirinya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah membuat Issei tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng membawa Asia kesalah satu tempat mengobrol dicafe tersebut dan melupakan hal terpenting yaitu bahwa Naruto sudah menunggu diMacdonald sedari tadi.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sekarang dirinya sedang duduk disalah satu meja restoran cepat saji Macdonald menunggu kedatangan Asia yang tergolong lama, akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan akan mencari atau menunggu ditempat Asia berbelanja karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05'43 hampir memasuki malam.

"Tumben Asia-chan lama" ucap Naruto pelan dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat Asia berbelanja namun ketika sampai disana dan menunggu hampir tiga puluh menit dirinya juga tidak mendapati Asia akhirnya dirinya melihat sekeliling dan bertanya kepada seorang pria berkostum buah yang berdiri didepan sebuah tempat mainan hiburan anak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Asia berbelanja.

"Ano sumimasen, apakah kau ada melihat gadis bersurai kuning sepertiku memakai baju Dress kuning keluar dari toko tersebut?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk toko yang biasanya dijadikan tempat favorit berbelanja Asia, sedangkan pria berkostum buah yang Naruto tanyai tersebut hanya terdiam beberapa saat mengingat ngingat dan ketika mengingatnya dirinya mengangguk cepat.

"Ya memang ada gadis seperti kriteria yang tuan katakan, memang itu siapanya tuan?" Tanya pria berkostum buah tersebut dan dibalas anggukan Naruto karena ingin cepat mengetahui kemana Asia pergi.

"ya dia Istriku" balas Naruto membuat pria berkostum buah tersebut diam entah karena apa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya dan dengan pelan dirinya menjawab dengan kalimat yang membuat Naruto seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong.

"Tapi tuan, gadis yang anda maksud sudah pergi dengan kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan saya berkata seperti ini karena melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih"

 **¤TBC¤**

Yosh! Selesai juga, ini fic menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto dengan setiap gadis DxD dan setiap gadis menghabiskan 2 chap, jadi chap 2 nanti adalah akhir dari cerita NaruxAsia dan akan lanjut ke cerita NaruXgirlDxD.

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Endless Tear (MAD)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Every Day Live With DxD Girl Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2 Final

**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Yura Yura (Hearts Grow)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Every Day Live With DxD Girl-**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ : _menceritakan kisah tentang kehidupan Naruto saat menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya dan kegiatan keseharian mereka yang diwarnai oleh tingkah jail Naruto dan sifat kalem Asia membuat kehidupan mereka semakin indah namun tak lupa juga didasari oleh cinta mereka berdua yang tak akan pudar sampai kapanpun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Naruto &Asia)_

"ya dia Istriku" balas Naruto membuat pria berkostum buah tersebut diam entah karena apa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya dan dengan pelan dirinya menjawab dengan kalimat yang membuat Naruto seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong.

"Tapi tuan, gadis yang anda maksud sudah pergi dengan kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan saya berkata seperti ini karena melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih" Ucap pria berkostum buah tersebut pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam membatu dan hatinya seperti diremas oleh tangan kasat mata, namun dirinya tidak mau berburuk sangka jika berpikir bahwa Asia selingkuh dari dirinya dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi mencari keberadaan Asia dan tak lupa berterimakasih kepada pria berkostum buah tersebut.

"Kuharap Pria tersebut salah orang" Batin Naruto yang sedang melangkah dengan kecepatan diatas normal karena memang dirinya sedang terburu untuk mencari keberadaan Asia, namun hati kecilnya masih merasa was was dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berkostum itu benar kenyataanya dan hanya dirinya saja yang seperti menolak kenyataan.

Sudah lima belas menit Naruto berkeliling mall untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Asia namun hasilnya nihil, dirinya tidak menemukan Asia dimanapun, sampai akhirnya dirinya menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan _Holand Bakery_ sebuah toko roti yang cukup terkenal karena kelezatanya dan Naruto memang mengakuinya, Naruto mengatur nafasnya perlahan karena memang kecapaian sehabis berkeliling mall mencari keberadaan Asia, dirinya sesekali mengedarkan pandanganya kedalam toko roti tersebut dan tidak sengaja kedua iris safirnya melihat dua sosok pirang dan coklat yang sedang duduk berdua disalah satu meja toko roti tersebut dan hal tersebut juga yang kali ini benar benar sukses membuat hati Naruto hancur berkeping keping.

Sekarang dirinya dapat melihat dengan kedua iris safirnya yang melebar tidak percaya sosok Asia yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang lelaki yang dulu pernah hampir dirinya bunuh sedang menggenggam kedua tangan Asia sambil tersenyum lembut dan dirinya juga dapat melihat bahwa Asia, Istrinya juga tersenyum kecil, oh Kami-sama apakah perasaanya selama ini hanyalah kebohongan? Dan pernikahan mereka hanyalah hal semata kebohongan? Dirinya menepis kenyataan yang dilihatnya ini akan tetapi hati kecilnya selalu menjerit pilu bahwa semua ini nyata! Yang dirinya hadapi ini nyata bahwa Asia telah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan perjuanganya selama ini sia sia.

Kemudian Naruto menunduk beberapa saat menutupi ekspresinya dengan surai pirangnya dan tidak lama dirinya kembali menatap Issei dan Asia yang sepertinya bahagia telah bertemu kembali membuat dirinya hanya bisa tertawa miris tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pengunjung mall yang menatapnya takut karena tertawa sendiri dengan nada aneh, kemudian dirinya melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan langkah gontai bahkan seluruh belanjaanya dirinya tinggalkan didepan toko roti tersebut, dirinya sekarang hanya perlu tempat menenangkan diri yaitu ketempat salah satu sahabatnya yang sedari dulu selalu membantunya jika dalam kesusahan.

Sedangkan dengan Asia sekarang sedang tertawa pelan karena mendengar juga mengingat cerita Issei semasa waktu mereka Sekolah dulu dan sejenak dirinya entah mengapa bisa melupakan Naruto, mereka berdua mengobrol lama sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 08'00 dan akhirnya ketika Asia menyadarinya dirinya tersentak karena sudah jam segini dan juga ia telah melupakan Naruto yang mungkin menunggunya atau sudah pulang duluan, namun dihatinya ia sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena pergi dengan pria lain terlebih cinta lamanya.

"Maaf Issei-kun aku harus pulang sekarang" Ucap Asia pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk beranjak pergi, tapi dirinya kembali terhenti saat merasakan tangan yang menggenggam tanganya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Issei yang tersenyum kecil.

"Biar kuantar pulang Asia-chan" Ucap Issei lembut membuat Asia yang mendengarnya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah Issei-kun aku bisa pulang sendiri" Tolak Asia halus membuat Issei mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Asia ketika mendengarnya.

"Tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang seorang diri pada malam hari Asia, kumohon izinkanlah aku mengantarmu pulang" mohon Issei yang kembali membuat Asia luluh dan mengangguk pasrah, kemudian dengan lembut Issei menggandeng tangan Asia sambil berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengantarnya pulang, sedangkan Asia hanya merasa sedih dan mengucapkan ratusan kata maaf dalam hatinya untuk Naruto atas perbuatannya ini.

Naruto yang sudah pergi dari mall tersebut sekarang berada didepan salah satu pintu apartement dikota kuoh tempat sahabatnya ini tinggal dan mungkin dirinya akan menenangkan diri ditempat ini karena rencana awalnya ia akan mengajak sahabatnya ini ke bar.

Tok!

Tok!

"Sebentar!"

Suara balasan dari dalam ruangan apartement membuat Naruto menghentikan ketukanya yang akan memasuki jumlah ketiga, dirinya mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat menuju pintu dan ketika pintu terbuka dirinya dapat melihat sosok wanita bersurai kuning pucat diikat twintail menggunakan piyama tidur membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa wanita ini akan tidur namun karena dirinya sedang depresi berat ia mengenyampingkan semua itu dan berfokus untuk bertemu sahabatnya.

"Oh Naruto!" Ucap wanita tersebut pelan dan dibalas Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit membuat wanita yang menyapanya itu memasang wajah bingung karena tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini kecuali ada masalah berat.

"Leo ada?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar membuat wanita dihadapanya itu mengangguk pelan kemudian melenggang masuk.

"Anata! Ada Naruto!" suara wanita tersebut yang memanggil Leo yang ternyata adalah suaminya dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya orang yang Naruto tunggu sekaligus sahabat baiknya yaitu seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan senyuman lebar menatap dirinya yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"Naruto tumben kau berkunjung semalam ini?" ucap Leo atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Leonardo watch itu bingung karena tumben sekali Naruto berkunjung kekediamanya selarut ini kecuali dia mendapat masalah besar, namun dirinya akhirnya mengerti mengapa Naruto berkunjung kekediamanya saat melihat ekspresi datar Naruto serta terdapat sirat kesedihan dari kedua iris safirnya yang redup, dirinya dapat mengerti itu semua karena sudah hampir dua puluh tahun mereka menjadi sahabat dan Dirinya tahu semua sifat Naruto, kemudian dengan tersenyum kecil ia menoleh kearah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi yaitu istrinya yang bernama White.

"Tsuma bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Ucap Leo lembut yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh White dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan Leo meninggalkan Naruto dan Leo beruda diruang tamu.

"Asia bertemu cinta lamanya Leo" ucap Naruto pelan membuat Leo yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian memandang Naruto yang menunduk sedih.

"Terus?" sahut Leo pelan.

"Mereka berdua kembali menjalin kasih" jawab Naruto yang kali ini dengan suara lirih membuat Leo memasang mimik serius ketika mendengar kalimat yang barusan Naruto katakan ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Naruto?" Tanya Leo pelan membuat Naruto mendongak menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih juga marah semuanya tercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku Leo! Issei menggenggam kedua tangan Asia" Teriak Naruto yang melepaskan unek uneknya yang sedari tadi dirinya pendam membuat Leo hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan karena memang dirinya berpikir bahwa Naruto sekarang ini telah dilanda kecemburuan tingkat tinggi dan depresi.

"Kurasa segelas Vodka dingin bisa menenangkanmu Naruto" Ucap Leo yang bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kulkas mengambil sebotol vodka dan gelas yang akan mereka berdua gunakan untuk minum.

Tak!

Plep!

Suara gelas oval yang Leo letakan diatas meja dan botol vodka yang dirinya buka, kemudian ia menuangkan Vodka tersebut kedalam gelas yang berada dihadapan Naruto dan juga gelas untuk dirinya tak lupa memberi beberapa balok es agar vodka tersebut tetap dingin.

"Minumlah Naruto" Ucap Leo pelan dan Naruto yang memang sedang depresi berat tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyaut gelas berisi vodka tersebut dan meminumnya habis membuat Leo yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala karena berpikir apakah sebegitu depresinyakah Sahabatnya ini? Karena jarang sekali Naruto bertingkah seperti ini kecuali terdapat masalah percintaanya bersama Asia karena dulu Naruto juga hampir sama bertingkah seperti ini karena Asia juga dan sekarang bertingkah lagi seperti ini gara gara Asia juga.

"Kupikir kau harus mendengar hal yang akan Asia katakan karena aku berpikir bahwa Asia bukanlah tipe wanita yang seperti itu Naruto" Ucap Leo yang dibalas Naruto dengan tawa hambar seolah yang dikatanya barusan hanyalah sebuah lelucon dari opera sabun yang dulu sering mereka tonton :v.

"Hahaha tidak perlu penjelasan lagi Leo, aku sudah melihat dengan kedua mataku ini" Tawa hambar Naruto yang terdengar lirih membuat Leo hanya terdiam berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat sahabatnya ini mau untuk mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Cobalah berpikir lagi Naruto! Apakah Asia tega berbuat hal seperti itu dibelakangmu atas semua perlakuan yang kau dapatkan darinya selama ini!" bentak Leo dan kali ini membuat Naruto terdiam karena berpikir mengenai apa yang Leo katakan barusan, mungkin saja ada benarnya namun entah mengapa emosi lebih menguasai dirinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar bentakan Leo barusan, dirinya berpikir mungkin ada benarnya untuk mendengar apa yang akan Asia katakan namun hatinya sudah terlebih dahulu hancur berkeping keping dan rasanya lebih menyakitkan saat dulu dirinya berulangkali mencoba mendekati Asia.

"Mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan Leo, aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi untuk sekarang" desis Naruto pelan kemudian dirinya mulai bangkit perlahan dari duduknya, "Terimakasih untuk nasehatnya Leo" sambung Naruto pelan yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Leo yang melihatnya juga ikut menarik ujung bibirnya karena berpikir bahwa Sahabatnya ini sudah bisa berpikir jernih tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Temuilah Asia, Naruto. Kupikir dia akan menjelaskan semua karena bukan sifat Asia jika bertindak sesuai seperti yang kau bayangkan tadi" Balas Leo pelan sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang mulai melangkah keluar diikuti Leo dari belakang.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk White, Leo. Jaane" Ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan sebelah tanganya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun mungkin karena hatinya masih sedikit memiliki rasa kecewa namun dirinya sekarang lebih bisa berpikir jernih tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Leo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil karena entah mengapa sahabatnya ini jika ada masalah selalu saja curhat kedirinya tidak ke sahabat lainya, mungkin dirinya bisa membuka psikiater :v namun ia senang bisa membantu Naruto dan akhirnya dirinya kembali masuk untuk beristirahat karena hari yang mulai larut.

Asia sekarang sudah sampai dikediamannya dengan Naruto dan tak lupa terdapat Issei yang berada disampingnya, dirinya diantar oleh Issei menggunakan mobil tidak seperti Naruto yang lebih suka berjalan kaki dan menggunakan angkutan kota untuk bepergian karena jika ditanya mengapa dirinya seperti itu maka dengan cengiran Naruto hanya menjawab 'Untuk mengurangi polusi' mulia memang namun dijaman sekarang jika bertingkah seperti itu maka kalian bisa tau sendiri reaksi orang orang tertentu yang melihatnya, sebenarnya Naruto bisa membeli mobil namun dirinya lebih suka kesederhanaan dan itu yang disukai oleh Asia mengenai sifat Naruto.

Asia yang sudah sampai didepan kediamannya kemudian melihat kearah rak sepatu dan belum melihat sepatu Naruto yang menandakan bahwa Naruto belum kembali membuatnya berpikir kemanakah Naruto pergi? Namun akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk menunggunya didalam.

"Arigatou Issei-kun untuk antarannya" Ucap Asia pelan dan mulai membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar akan tetapi niatnya untuk keluar terhenti saat tangan kekar Issei memegang lengan kecilnya, membuat dirinya yang ditahan Issei menoleh menatap bingung.

"Bisakah aku menumpang ke kamar kecil?" Ucap Issei membuat Asia yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam karena berpikir apakah ia harus memberi izin Issei untuk menumpang kekamar kecil? Karena sekarang hanya ia sendiri penghuni rumah dan tidak baik jika sampai dilihat orang atau lebih parahnya dilihat oleh Naruto, dirinya sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sampai Naruto mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sejak dari mall sampai sekarang.

Asia akhirnya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai izin bahwa Issei boleh untuk menumpang kekamar kecil dan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Issei, kemudian dirinya mematikan mobil dan ikut keluar mengikuti Asia yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar menuju pintu rumah.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Asia, kemudian dirinya mulai masuk diikuti oleh Issei yang berada dibelakangnya seperti mengamati interior ruangan rumah tersebut.

"Kamar kecil berada dipojok sana Issei-kun" Ucap Asia sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang terletak dibagian pojok rumah tersebut membuat Issei yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah menuju kamar kecil yang ditunjuk Asia.

Asia yang sudah menunjukan letak kamar kecil bagi Issei kemudian meletakan seluruh belanjaan yang dirinya bawa diatas meja tamu, setelah itu melangkah menuju kamarnya juga Naruto untuk berganti pakaian dan menunggu Suaminya pulang.

"Ah leganya" Ucap Issei pelan sambil keluar dari kamar kecil namun dirinya tidak melihat Asia dimanapun karena rencananya ia akan pamit pulang dan berterimakasih atas tumpangan toilet, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dikursi tamu menunggu Asia muncul, namun dirinya yang sedang melangkah tidak sengaja melihat sebuah bingkai foto dirak buku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri membuat hatinya entah mengapa terasa perih, dirinya mematung beberapa detik ketika melihat sebuah bingkai foto berbentuk Love dengan sebuah foto menampakan Asia yang menggunakan sebuah gaun pengantin bersama seorang pria yang dirinya benci juga menggunakan pakaian jas putih dan akhirnya membuat dirinya mengerti bahwa Asia telah bertunangan.

Issei hanya terdiam beberapa saat sehabis melihat foto tersebut, kemudian dirinya menunduk sesaat seperti memikirkan sesuatu namun dirinya langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara saklar lampu yang dihidupkan disalah satu kamar rumah tersebut, dirinya akhirnya melangkah pelan menuju kamar tersebut, ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar ia mengintip dan tercengang melihat Asia yang ternyata sedang berganti pakaian membuat entah setan mana memasuki dirinya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Asia, maka aku akan merebutnya dari siapapun" Desis Issei terdengar lirih karena masih merasa kecewa dihatinya namun diakhir kalimatnya ia terdengar seperti seorang penjahat karena diselingi oleh tawa dan akhirnya dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh Asia yang sedang membelakanginya dan ketika Issei telah sampai tepat dibelakang Asia, dirinya langsung memeluk Asia erat yang hanya sedang mengenakan bra dan celana dalam membuat Asia kaget bukan main saat merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya dan dirinya semakin melebarkan kedua irisnya saat melihat siapa pelaku pemelukan tersebut.

"Issei-kun!"

 **XxX**

Naruto yang sudah pergi dari kediaman Leo sekarang sudah berada tepat didepan rumahnya dan berniat untuk masuk namun dirinya terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat didepan rumahnya membuatnya berpikir apakah ada tamu dari kantornya selarut ini?, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk.

Cklek!

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto pelan sambil membuka pintu rumah tersebut, kemudian dirinya melangkah masuk dan terdiam beberapa saat melihat kantong belanjaan yang menandakan bahwa Asia telah pulang dan dirinya kembali teringat kejadian dimall membuat hatinya terasa perih sesaat namun ia biarkan karena percaya bahwa Asia tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Tumben Asia-chan tidak menyahut" Ucap Naruto pelan saat tidak mendengar suara Asia yang biasanya akan membalas salamnya ketika pulang dan dirinya berpikir mungkin Asia sedang berada dikamar kecil.

"Mungkin segera tidur akan meringankan pikiranku" Ucap Naruto pelan yang memang dirinya akui bahwa pikiranya sekarang sedang dalam masa rumit atau jika dalam bahwa komputer maka bisa dikatakan eror karena terlalu banyak hal yang dirinya pikirkan saat melihat kejadan dimall belum lagi hatinya yang kecewa semakin membuat dirinya down dan pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang adalah tidur.

"I-issei-kun!"

"!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir memasuki jumlah keempat saat mendengar suara Asia dari dalam kamarnya juga Asia, bahkan tanganya yang terulur menuju gagang pintu berniat membukanya juga terhenti karena mendengar suara Asia yang entah berbicara dengan siapa atau memang dirinya mengalami kerusakan pendengaran.

"Bersiaplah mendapatkan kenikmatakan Asia-chan!"

Dirinya kembali terdiam membatu saat mendengar suara seorang pria dari dalam kamar tersebut dan kali ini Naruto berpikir bahwa pendengaranya telah rusak atau memang dirinya sedang berhalusinasi tingkat tinggi karena mendengar suara pria dari dalam kamarnya juga Asia dan akhirnya Naruto memegang gagang pintu kemudian memutarnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut menampakan pemandangan yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam membatu karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan sekarang otaknya sedang dalam proses restart berulangkali.

Dihadapanya dapat dirinya lihat sekarang Asia yang hanya tinggal menggunakan CD dalam keadaan menangis dan diatas tubuhnya terdapat pria yang ia ketahui bernama Issei sedang menghisap puting milik Asia dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, apakah tidak cukup dirinya merasa sakit hati melihat Asia dan Issei saat dimall? Apakah perasaan kecewa,sedih ini masih belum cukup untuk dirinya? Hatinya kembali hancur kali ini dan benar benar hancur melebihi saat dulu dirinya mendekati Asia.

Asia yang melihat pintu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto yang menatapnya shock hanya bisa melebarkan matanya kaget dan mendorong Issei meskipun hal tersebut percuma karena kekuatan Issei berada diatasnya, sedangkan Issei hanya menyeringai kecil menatap kedatangan Naruto, sebebarnya dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto telah memasuki rumah ini tadi mangkanya ia semakin melanjutkan aksinya agar melihat Naruto sakit hati dan dirinya bisa memiliki Asianya.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang-!"

"Kuharap kalian bahagia"

Perkataan Asia terputus saat dipotong oleh suara Naruto yang mengatakan hal paling ditakuti oleh Asia bahwa Naruto akan meninggalkanya dan juga semua ketakutanya terwujud sekarang dimulai dari Naruto yang melihatnya dalam kesalahpahaman ini dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa menangis sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai melangkah menjauh.

Issei yang melihat rencananya sukses hanya tersenyum dalam hatinya dan dirinya mulai mendekati Asia yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis kemudian ia mengelus surai pirang Asia lembut.

Plak!

Niatnya untuk mengelus surai pirang Asia terhenti saat merasakan sebuah temparan dari Asia yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan kilatan emosi dikedua irisnya membuat Issei terdiam karena memang baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Asia marah.

"Pergi!" Bentak Asia membuat Issei semakin terdiam karena melihat sepertinya Asia akan melanjutkan bentakanya barusan, "Tidakkah kau puas melihat kerusakan hubungan kami?! Kuharap dirimu pergi sekarang Issei!" sambung Asia dengan intonasi nada tergolong nyaring dan Issei yang mendengarnya ingin mengatkan sesuatu namun kembali terdiam saat merasakan sebuah tamparan pada pipinya yang dilakukan Asia, akhirnya ia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Asia seorang diri yang kembali menangis menyesali perbuatanya yang padahal bukan kesalahanya, dirinya berpikir seandainya tadi ia tidak memberi izin Issei untuk kerumahnya maka kejadianya tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

"Gomen Naruto-kun" Ucap lirih Asia pelan sambil menangis menyesali perbuatanya yang mungkin sangat membuat hati Naruto hancur saat melihatnya tadi, dirinya takut bahkan sangat takut jika sampai ditinggal oleh Naruto namun semua kesalahpahaman ini telah membutakan penglihatan Naruto, akan tetapi apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya menjelaskan semuanya?.

Naruto sekarang berjalan gontai ditaman tanpa tujuan, dirinya kehilangan seluruh semangat hidupnya sehabis melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang dilakukan oleh Asia dan pria bajingan itu membuat hatinya hancur menjadi debu kemudian tertiup angin.

Dirinya menghentikan langkahnya dipinggir pagar pembatas kolam yang berada dibagian tengah taman, kemudian ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap kolam tersebut namun tak lama dirinya melirik sebuah cincin silver yang terpasang dijari manisnya.

"Sayonara" desis Naruto pelan kemudian melepas cincin tersebut dari tangannya dan berniat melemparnya kearah kolam namun entah mengapa niatnya untuk melempar hilang entah kemana dan akhirnya dirinya memasukan cincin tersebut dalam saku celananya kemudian kembali melangkah entah kemana yang terpenting ia akan pergi jauh.

Sedangkan dengan Asia sekarang dirinya berlari disepanjang jalan mencari keberadaan Naruto untuk menjelaskan semuanya, meskipun Naruto tidak mau menerima penjelasanya tapi apa salahnya jika dirinya mencoba, namun dirinya semakin merasa takut karena belum menemukan keberadaan Naruto padahal sudah hampir dua jam ia berkeliling kota.

"Dimana kau Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan pergi" Desis Asia seorang diri yang tidak mengurangi kecepatan melangkahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto meskipun dirinya tidak bisa menemukanya namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

Dengan Naruto sekarang dirinya sedang berada didalam kereta dan juga tujuanya untuk saat ini adalah menuju bagian utara jepang tempat pamanya tinggal, karena dirinya berpikir mungkin bisa mengurangi bebannya disana.

Keesokan harinya dirumah Leo sedang kedatangan tamu yaitu Asia yang mencari keberadaan Naruto atau memang dirinya berpikir bahwa siapa tahu Naruto mendatangi sahabatnya ini karena setahu Asia, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Leo dan akhirnya saat pagi hari dirinya mendatangi rumah sahabatnya suaminya itu namun hasilnya nihil tetap tidak terdapat Naruto membuat Asia tertunduk lesu dan Leo yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam karena berpikir mesti ada suatu hal lagi yang terjadi diantara Naruto juga Asia.

"apakah terjadi sesuatu Asia?" tanya Leo pelan dibalas Asia dengan anggukan pelan membuatnya yang mengerti maksud dari balasan Asia barusan hanya menghela nafas pelan karena tidak dirinya bayangkan masalahnya akan sampai sebesar ini.

Asia kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya secara rinci kepada Leo dimulai dari mall sampai kejadian terburuk yaitu saat dirumah membuat Leo semakin memasang wajah berpikir karena kali ini mungkin Naruto benar benar percaya bahwa yang dianggapnya Asia telah mendua itu benar, dirinya juga berpikir kemana Naruto pergi sekarang sebab anak itu kalau sudah menghilang susah ditemukanya kembali.

 _ **-1 Years-**_

Sudah satu tahun Naruto menghilang dan juga selama itu pula Leo dan Asia mencari keberadaanya dimana pun namun hasilnya tetap saja seperti awal mereka mencari yaitu nihil, sampai disuatu hari Leo mendapat info dari salah satu kerabatnya bahwa Naruto mempunyai keluarga dibagian utara jepang membuat Leo berpikir mungkin keberadaan Naruto selama ini ada disana.

"Tsuma mungkin besok aku akan bepergian jauh" Ucap Leo sambil menutup telponnya sehabis mendapat info dari salah satu temanya bahwa Naruto mungkin saja berada dibagian utara jepang.

"Hati-hati Anata" balas White lembut dan dibalas sebuah kecupan kecil oleh Leo kemudian dirinya kembali mematikan lampu kamar untuk tidur karena malam sudah larut.

Keesokan harinya disebuah rumah terlihat seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang sedang menjemur pakaian dengan ekspresi sedih atau lebij tepatnya Asia yang memang telah kehilangan ekspresi cerianya sejak setahun yang lalu dan selalu bersedih mengingat hal yang sangat dibencinya bahkan dirinya ingin melupakannya namun kejadian tersebut selalu teringat dimemorinya bagaikan kaset yang rusak.

"Cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun" Lirih Asia pelan bahkan sekarang dirinya tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya juga diwajahnya mempinyai kantung mata karena sering tidak bisa tidur akibat menangisi Naruto dan dirinya sadar bahwa cintanya untuk Naruto sangat besar dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya.

Sedangkan dengan Leo sekarang dirinya berada didalam sebuah kereta yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bagian utara jepang, dirinya akan menemui Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat namun dirinya juga berpikir apakah Naruto memang benar berada disana? Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

Disebuah kuil yang terletak dilereng pegunungan terlihat dibagian terasnya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning panjang sepunggung diikat rapi yang menggunakan yukatta sedang menyapu bagian teras kuil tersebut, membersihkanya dari daun kering juga ranting dari pepohonan yang tumbuh subur disekitar kuil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melamun pirang?"

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan gerakan menyapunya juga lamunannya buyar entah kemana saat mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya yaitu pria bersurai coklat dan mempunyai jambul pirang sama sepertinya, sebenarnya dirinya sudah sangat akrab dengan pria disampingnya ini namun entah mengapa ia sering dipanggil pirang atau lebih tepatnya diejek meskipun dirinya jarang merespon dan hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau juga pirang, Azazel" desis pemuda tersebut datar membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam karena sudah berkali kali dirinya mencoba membuat guyonan kepada Pemuda tersebut namun hasilnya tetap sama yaitu berwajah datar, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum selama disini, padahal ia pernah mendengar dari paman pemuda tersebut yang menceritakan bahwa dulunya pemuda tersebut mempunyai jiwa ceria dan murah senyum namun entah kejadian apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau selalu saja murung, cobalah untuk tersenyum meskipun itu susah" ucap Azazel membuat pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Azazel yang hanya sweatdrope karena sudah berulangkali diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Azazel yang ditinggal sendiri akhirnya hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian berbalik ingin masuk kedalam kuil menyusul Naruto namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri digerbang kuil dan akhirnya dirinya mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Azazel pelan dan dibalas senyuman ramah dari pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Leonardo watch, aku adalah sahabatnya Naruto dan sedang mencarinya" Balas Leo ramah membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tersentak kemudian dirinya mengangguk dan menyuruh Leo mengikutinya.

Leo dan Azazel berjalan menyusuri area kuil selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dirinya dan Azazel berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada dibagian belakang kuil dan dibagian teras rumah tersebut terdapat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang beberapa saat yang lalu menemani Azazel menyapu teras kuil sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku ajaran kuil tersebut dalam diam membuat Leo yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto?" ucap Leo pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersentak kaget karena tidak mengira bisa bertemu sahabatnya didaerah terpencil ini terlebih lagi dari siapa Leo mengetahui keberadaanya?.

"Leo?" balas Naruto pelan membuat Leo yang mendengarnya semakin melebarkan senyumanya karena benar bahwa pria dihadapanya ini adalah Naruto, dari penampilan tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja surai pirang Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih panjang, bahkan sangat panjang karena sudah sampai kepunggung.

"Hisashiburi Naruto, aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana dan akhirnya menemukanmu disini" Ucap Leo pelan sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan masih dengan eskpresi kaget namun tidak sampai lama dirinya menatap datar kearah Leo.

"Untuk apa datang kesini Leo?" Desis Naruto datar yang hanya dibalas Leo dengan senyuman karena dirinya berpikir mungkin Naruto yang sekarang sudah sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu ia kenal m bahkan dari tatapan matanya saja ia sudah tidak mengenal Naruto yang dulu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk membawamu pulang Naruto, kasihan Asi-!"

Braak!

Perkataan Leo terputus saat tiba tiba Naruto memukul tiang penyangga rumah tersebut kencang bahkan sampai menimbulkan retakan kecil dikayu tersebut namun tidak lama kemudian disela tangan Naruto mulai meneteskan darah akibat pukulanya tersebut.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku Leo" desis Naruto tajam membuat Leo berpikir apakah Naruto sudah benar benar berubah, jika iya maka akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk membuatnya mendengarkan kebenaran tentang hal yang terjadi antara Asia, Issei dan Naruto.

"Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan hal sebenarnya yang terjadi Naruto" Ucap Leo dengan mimik serius dan hanya dibalas tawa hambar Naruto seolah yang dikatakan Leo barusan hanya lelucon dan dirinya sepertinya pernah mendengar hal yang sama persis seperti dikatakan Leo barusan namun ia sudah lupa dari siapa perkataan tersebut.

"Hahaha tidak perlu penjelasan Leo, aku sudah tahu semuanya dan tidak perlu penjelasan lagi karena hal itu hanya membuang buang waktu" balas Naruto datar namun sekilas dapat Leo lihat sirat kesedihan pada iris aquarime Naruto menandakan bahwa memang Naruto masih memendam kesedihanya dan tidak bisa melupakan tentang Asia membuat Leo berpikir bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Asia.

"Sebegitukah kau yakin dan percaya dengan penglihatanmu Naruto? Tanpa mengetahui fakta sebebarnya?" Ucap Leo serius bahkan sekarang dirinya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghina seperti menantangnya berkelahi dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar Naruto.

"Yakinkah bahwa Asia benar-benar berselingkuh bersama Issei?" sambung Leo pelan dan kali ini tatapan Naruto semakin menajam menatap dirinya bahkan dapat dirinya lihat kepalan tangan Naruto semakin mengerat seperti menahan emosi.

"Kuperingatkan jangan menyebut namanya Leo!" Ucap Naruto tajam namun hanya seperti angin lalu Leo kembali tersenyum kecil dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seperti sebelumnya.

"Tahukah kau bahwa Asia selama ini-!"

Bruagh!

Ugh!

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyebut namanya Leo!" bentak Naruto yang kali ini sepertinya emosinya telah meledak dibuktikan dengan melayangnya kepalan tanganya menghantam pipi Leo membuat dirinya terhempas jatuh.

"Memang kenapa Naruto? Apakah kau masih bersedih? Apakah kau masih mencintai Asi-!"

Bruagh!

"Heh! Kau masih mencintai Asia!"

Bruagh!

"jika begitu maka datanglah kerumahmu yang dulu Naruto! Dan lihatlah bagaimana keadaan Asia sekarang!"

Naruto yang akan memukul wajah Leo langsung menghentikan niatnya saat mendengar perkataan Leo yang terakhir ini membuat Leo yang wajahnya sudah dalam kondisi babak belur masih sempat sempatnya tersenyum kecil, dirinya tidak dendam maupun marah terhadap Naruto atas perlakuannya karena dirinya berpikir bahwa Kondisi Naruto lebih parah dari babak belurnya dan harus cepat disembuhkan, memang dari luar terlihat sehat namun dari dalam Naruto sangat kesakitan juga menderita dan dirinya tahu hal tersebut.

Tep!

"jika kau ingin kebenaran yang selama ini kau cari maka datanglah kerumahmu Naruto jangan lari dari kenyataan seperti yang kau lakukan ini karena setiap permasalahan mesti ada jalan keluarnya dan aku percaya akan hal tersebut" Ucap Leo yang melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto pada kerahnya kemudian dirinya bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang hanya diam membatu memikirkan perkataan Leo barusan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?!" ucap Naruto nyaring kearah Leo dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Leo tanpa berbalik dirinya menjawab.

"Kau mesti mengerti dengan yang kuucapkan Naruto, karena aku tahu bahwa dirimu masih seperti yang dulu dan belum berubah" Balas Leo pelan yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam, "Kuharap dia bertindak sesuai yang kupikirkan" sambung Leo pelan sambil tersenyum tidak mengkhawatirkan wajahnya yang babak belur dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

 **XxX**

Beberapa bulan kemudian saat dimusim panas yang terjadi setiap setahun sekali dijepang terlihat seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang yang sepertinya sehabis berbelanja dibuktikan dengan beberapa bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Gadis tersebut adalah Asia yang memang baru pulang berbelanja dan sekarang dirinya sedang berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahnya namun terkadang dirinya mengingat kebiasaannya dan Naruto dulu untuk berbelanja bersama membuatnya merasa sedih kembali namun apa daya Naruto telah menghilang pergi akibat kesalahanya bahkan dirinya sudah mencari Naruto kemanapun namun hasilnya nihil.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti disebuah perempatan jalan yang mempunyai kenangan sangat berarti bagi Asia karena ditempat inilah dirinya untuk pertama kali bertemu Naruto akibat ketidak sengajaan yang terkadang membuatnya tersenyum jika mengingatnya.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah sedang berlari terburu buru menyusuri jalan bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh karena berlari terburu buru._

 _"Issei-kun pasti sudah menunggu lama" Ucap gadis tersebut yang masih berlari sampai mendekati lampu lalu lintas yang berada diperempatan jalan, namun dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai akhirnya dirinya terjatuh begitu pula orang yang ditabraknya._

 _Brugh!_

 _Dirinya yang terjatuh tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun malahan ia merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya dan ketika membuka kedua matanya ia sempat tertegun takjub karena bertatapan dengan iris safir sedalam lautan, namun dirinya kembali sadar dan langsung bangkit saat sadar bahwa posisi mereka sedang berpelukan._

 _"G-gomenasai!" Ucap gadis tersebut tergagap karena sempat terpesona dengan iris pria dihadapanya ini dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria tersebut yang terpesona dengan wajah manis Asia dibuktikan dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis._

 _"A-ah tidak apa kok!" balas pemuda tersebut tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat Asia yang melihatnya tersenyum manis kemudian ingin melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi namun tidak sampai dua langkah dirinya kembali mendengar suara pemuda tersebut._

 _"P-perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya membuat gadis yang melihatnya itu sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto ini sangat imut juga tampan namun ia langsung menghilangkan pemikiran yang tidak tidak itu._

 _"Ah! Namaku Asia Argento, kalau begitu Jaane Naruto-san, aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang" balas gadis yang ternyata bernama Asia dengan nada ramah kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar._

 _"Jadi namanya Asia" Ucap Naruto pelan yang kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatanya yaitu pergi menuju kampus untuk menuntut ilmu._

 _Mulai sejak saat itu Naruto hampir setiap hari jika ingin berangkat menuju kampus selalu melewati perempatan tempat dirinya pernah bertemu Asia berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Asia yang telah menjadi cinta pertama Naruto._

 _Namun keajaiban terjadi, Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Asia kembali membuat Naruto senang bukan main bahkan Dirinya langsung menawari Asia untuk makan siang bersama yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Asia dengan wajah merona karena secara tidak langsung dirinya diajak berkencan oleh Naruto._

 _Mulai sejak saat itu hubungan Naruto juga Asia semakin dekat sampai akhirnya entah mengapa Asia mulai jarang dan juga susah dihubungi Naruto dan ketika dirinya melihat bahwa Asia telah jadian dengan seorang pria bersurai coklat yang dia tahu bernama Issei, hatinya hancur bukan main karena perjuangannya selama ini sia sia, namun dihati kecilnya dirinya tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya karena Asia adalah cinta pertamanya dan Perjuangan Naruto sangat berat saat dulu ingin mendekati Asia sampai akhirnya mendapatkanya namun akhirnya dirinya khianati lagi meskipun bukan kesalahanya._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Dirinya hanya tersenyum lirih mengingat kenangan indahnya dulu saat bertemu dengan Naruto dulu dan berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto ditempat ini seperti sebuah keajaiban dimanga maupun dongeng yang pernah dirinya baca.

Asia yang merasa pusing atau sedang dehidrasi akibat panasnya sinar matahari yang sekarang memasuki musim panas menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari bahwa rambu untuk pejalan kaki sedang berwarna merah dan tidak jauh dari posisinya menyebrang terdapat sebuah bus yang berhenti dan menurunkan seorang pria bersurai pirang.

Naruto atau pria yang sedang turun dari bus tersebut sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah dirinya berpikir panjang mungkin perkataan sahabatnya lampau waktu itu ada benarnya dan akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tin!

Tin!

Dirinya menoleh keasal suara saat mendengar suara klakson truck yang berdengung nyaring saat melihat ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang menyebrang jalan disaat rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah menandakan dilarang menyebrang dan Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa gadis yang menyebrang tersebut dan hampir ditambrak truck tersebut, dengan tergesa sambil berlari kencang Naruto meneriaki nama dari gadis tersebut.

"Asia!" Teriak Naruto nyaring membuat Asia yang mendengar suara pria dirindukanya selama ini menoleh dan menatap Naruto shock karena harapanya untuk bertemu Naruto ditempat ini terkabul namun dirinya kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson truck yang memang sebentar lagi akan menabrak tubuhnya dan dirinya baru menyadari hal tersebut membuatnya akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto dan waktu langsung terasa melambat.

"Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi Naruto-kun, Gomennasai untuk semua hal yang telah kulakukan untukmu" Ucap Asia pelan dengan aliran air mata yang menetes dikedua matanya membuat Naruto yang melihatnya melebarkan iris safirnya karena tahu maksud dari perkataan Asia.

"Tidak Asia! Aku masih mencintaimu!" Ucap Naruto tegas membuat Asia yang mendengarnya kaget bukan main karena Naruto masih mencintainya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis bahagia namun dirinya kembali kaget saat merasakan dorongan pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto membuatnya akhirnya kaget dan ingin menggapai lengan Naruto ingin menariknya bersamanya namun entah mengapa terasa jauh.

Dirinya tahu Naruto mendorongnya untuk menyelamatkannya namun itu hanya seperti bertukar posisi dengan dirinya jika begitu maka Naruto, pria yang selama ini dirinya cari dan cintai akan ditabrak oleh truck yang semula akan menabrak dirinya akibat kelengahanya, akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa meneriaki nama Naruto nyaring sambil menangis karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan detik detik terakhir sebelum tertabrak, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil karena berpikir apakah ini akhir kebenaran yang dirinya cari? Menyelamatkan cinta pertamanya juga cinta yang mengkhianatinya? Jika iya maka itu tidak apa bagi Naruto karena dirinya masih mencintai Asia dan akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

Tin!

Brak!

"Naruto-kun!"

 **XxX**

Leonardo watch atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Leo sekarang sedang berlari kencang bahkan sesekali menabrak beberapa pengunjung yang berada dilorong rumah sakit, dirinya mendapat kabar dari Asia yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah mengalami kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan kritis, kemudian dirinya menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu ruangan pasien yang menunjukan no 305 tempat Naruto dirawat, dirinya berpikir bahwa memang Naruto akan pulang untuk menemui Asia namun tidak sampai seperti ini kejadianya.

Krieet!

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Leo dan dirinya dapat melihat didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Asia sedang memegang tangan Naruto erat yang dalam keadaan koma akibat benturan pada kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Ucap Leo pelan sambil menatap tubuh Naruto yang banyak terpasang alat medis dengan pandangan khawatir bahkan Asia hanya menangis sedari tadi.

"keadaanya sedang kritis dan hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkanya karena pembuluh darah disebagian otaknya pecah akibat benturan kuat yang dialaminya, itu yang dikatakan dokter saat aku menanyakanya" Ucap Lirih Asia sambil menangis kembali, dirinya berpikir kenapa Naruto begitu bodoh mau menyelamatkanya? Wanita yang sudah menyakiti hatinya, sedangkan Leo yang melihat keadaan Asia sedang down hanya menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Percayalah bahwa Naruto kuat dan tidak akan menyerah untuk hidup bersama dirimu Asia, aku percaya akan hal tersebut" Ucap Leo pelan membuat Asia tertegun karena perkataan Leo barusan ada benarnya namun dirinya masih merasa bersalah dan sedih entah karena apa.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun begitu bodoh mau menyelamatkanku?" Ucap Asia pelan membuat Leo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hey! Mana ada seorang pria tega melihat wanita yang dicintainya terluka, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika White-chan dalam posisimu Asia" Ucap Leo sambil menatap kearah luar jendela membuat Asia yang mendengarnya terdiam karena kalimat Leo barusan benar faktanya, "Cinta Naruto kepada dirimu sangat besar Asia bahkan dulu dia pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Rias dan Akeno sang primadona kampus hanya untuk dirimu Asia jadi kumohon jangan sia siakan perjuangan Naruto" sambung Leo pelan membuat Asia akhirnya kembali menangis dalam diam karena mengetahui cinta Naruto begitu besar untuk dirinya dan kenapa dirinya dulu sempat jatuh cinta kepada Issei yang pada akhirnya menyakitinya dan menyianyiakan cinta Naruto yang tulus untuk dirinya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan koma, dirinya sekarang seperti terombang ambing dalam dunia hitam yang memang jika dirinya lihat maka seluruhnya hitam mulai dari langit bahkan yang dirinya pijak juga hitam, namun dirinya menghilangkan pemikiranya saat melihat sosok kembar seperti dirinya dan yang berbeda hanyalah kembaranya itu mempunyai sayap gagak pada punggungnya sedangkan dirinya tidak.

"Etto dimana diriku? Neraka kah?" Ucap Naruto bertanya tanya apakah dirinya berada diNeraka karena seingatnya dirinya mungkin sudah tewas akibat menyelamatkan Asia beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan kembaranya yang berada disampingnya itu hanya tertawa nyaring saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Hahahaha kau sangat Lucu gaki!" Tawa kembaran Naruto tersebut membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap replika dirinya itu intens karena memang keseluruhan mulai dari bentuk bahkan sampai nada suara mereka sama dan hanya tawa nyaring kembali yang dikeluarkan oleh kembaran Naruto tersebut saat mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"pertanyaan yang lucu gaki! Aku adalah dirimu dan dirimu adalah diriku" Ucap sosok tersebut semakin membuat Naruto kebingungan karena jawaban dari sosok dihadapanya ini sangat aneh dan sulit dimengerti dirinya.

"maksudmu?" Ucap Naruto kembali yang membuat sosok kembaranya itu menghela nafas berat akibat lelah menjelaskan siapa dirinya kepada Naruto yang tidak juga mengerti.

"Aku adalah dirimu dan dirimu adalah aku, bisa dikatakan kau dan aku adalah satu dan kita berdua adalah separuh bagian dari nyawa tubuhmu atau lebih tepatnya aku adalah separuh nyawa yang telah mati sedangkan kau adalah separuh nyawa yang masih ingin bertahan hidup entah karena apa dan oleh karena itu aku disini untuk menanyakanmu apakau kau masih ingin hidup ataukah mati? Jika hidup maka aku akan lenyap dan kau akan kembali kembali ketubuhmu namun jika sebaliknya maka kau yang akan lenyap dan aku yang akan melanjutkan sisanya dialam yang berbeda, jadi apa pilihanmu Naruto?" Jelas replika Naruto tersebut yang sukses membuat Naruto melongo kaget karena mendengar seperti halnya cerita dalam manga.

"Kau kira ini manga atau dongeng apa?" Balas Naruto sewot karena seperti dipermainkan oleh kembaranya itu dan kembaranya hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar balasan Naruto barusan.

"Dan jika kau anggap itu dongeng atau cerita manga maka yang kau lihat ini apakah tidak nyata?" ucap kembaranya itu sambil merenggangkan kedua sayap gagaknya membuat Naruto terdiam membisu karena berpikir sepertinya perkataan kembaranya ini memang benar dari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini saja sudah cukup sebagai bukti.

"Jadi mana yang kau pilih Naruto?" Tanya sosok kembaranya itu kembali membuat Naruto terdiam karena memikirkan pilihan yang sulit antara dirinya hidup kembali merasakan sakit hati atau mati dan melupakan semuanya, tapi apakah ia harus melupakan cinta pertamanya? Dalam hati kecilnya ia memang masih bahkan sangat mencintai Asia namun setelah ia lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya apa yang terjadi entah mengapa hatinya remuk kemudian menjadi abu dan tertiup angin.

Kembaranya yang memang mengetahui apa yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang itu hanya tersenyum kecil karena dirinya akhirnya tahu bahwa kenapa sebagian jiwa Naruto menolak untuk mati adalah karena hal yang bernama Cinta itu dan akhirnya ia mencetikkan jarinya menampakan sebuah layar hologram dihadapanya juga Naruto.

"Kutahu bahwa kau ingin sebuah jawaban Naruto? Maka perhatikanlah apa yang akan kutunjukan dilayar ini" Ucap kembaranya itu dengan nada pelan sambil menepuk pundak Naruto halus membuat sang empu hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh kembaranya itu namun dirinya terkejut bukan main karena hal yang diperlihatkan oleh sosok kembaranya itu adalah kepingan video tentang hal dirinya dimulai dari pertama ia bertemu dengan Asia sampai akhirnya keretakan hubungan mereka dan juga Naruto akhirnya mengetahui kebenaranya bahwa Asia tidak menduakanya hanya saja entah mengapa dirinya masih merasa sakit hati namun dalam lubuk hati paling dalam ia sangat merasa bersalah kepada Asia karena telah meninggalkanya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu Naruto?" Tanya sosok kembaranya itu kembali mengulangi pilihan yang akan Naruto ambil membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya sesaat kemudian menatap sosok kembaranya itu serius.

"Aku ingin Hidup dan membahagiakan Asia disisa hidupku ini!" Jawab Naruto nyaring dengan nada mantap yang kembali membuat sosok kembaranya itu tertawa nyaring entah karena apa.

"Hahaha! Sudah kuduga bahwa kau akan memilih keputusan itu Naruto" Ucap Kembaranya dengan nyaring karena sehabia tertawa, namun diakhir kalimatnya dirinya melunakkan ekpresinya begitu pula dengan nadanya, "Wujudkanlah Cintamu Naruto dan railah kebahagianmu aku yakin kau pasti bisa karena kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau" Sambung kembaranya tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari pertemuan kita Naruto, jadi berjuanglah dan Sayonara" Ucap sosok itu kembali dan dengan perlahan bagian tubuhnya dimulai dari sayap mulai melebur menjadi partikel partikel kecil kemudian hilang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" Ucap Naruto panik karena melihat diri dari kembaranya itu mulai menghilang dengan perlahan dan sosok kembaranya itu hanya tersenyum lembut yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa salah satu dari kita akan lenyap, namun ingat Naruto bahwa diri kita ini satu jadi aku akan selalu berada dalam dirimu begitu pula sebaliknya" Balas kembaranya lembut sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya melebur menjadi partikel partikel kecil diakhir kalimatnya meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri menatap kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dihadapanya itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

 **XxX**

 _ **-8 Bulan kemudian-**_

 **(07'00)**

Kringg!

Kringg!

Suara jam waker yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki pagi hari dibuktikan oleh matahari yang dengan malu malu mulai menampakan diri dari ufuk timur menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya dan kembali ketempat asal jam waker yang berbunyi sekarang penghuni kamar tempat jam waker itu berasal sudah mulai bangun atau lebih tepatnya dari dua penghuni kamar tersebut hanya salah seorangnya saja yang terbangun sedangkan yang satunya masih tetap dalam keadaan mimpi indah.

"Eengh~" lenguh wanita bersurai pirang yang mulai terbangun itu pelan sambil sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian wanita tersebut melirik sosok disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap meskipun jam waker yang tepat berada disamping telinganya sudah berbunyi nyaring tadi dan hal tersebut memang membuatnya terkadang takjub pada suaminya ini karena kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati saja.

"Naruto-kun bangun!" Ucap wanita membangunkan sosok disampingnya yang bernama Naruto tersebut dan hanya dibalas dengkuran halus oleh siempu, namun dirinya tidak akan menyerah membangunkan dan mempunyai cara ampuh untuk membangunkan Naruto jika sudah tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara halus :v.

"Bangun Naruto-kun"

"Grok~"

"Naruto-kun"

"Groook~"

"Bangun Naruto-kun, nanti kita terlambat belanja"

"Grok~ grok~"

"Bangun Naruto-kun!"

Tep!

Cup!

"aku sudah bangun kok Asia-chan"

Perkataan Asia terputus saat tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan membuat Asia merah padam karena Naruto telah mengerjainya namun dirinya bahagia bahwa Naruto telah kembali padanya juga berhasil lolos dari masa kritis beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ketika dirinya ingin menjelaskan kejadian sesungguhnya hanya dibalas Naruto dengan senyuman kecil sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui semuanya dan ketika ditanya maka hanya dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Aku telah diberi tahu oleh sosokku yang lain menggunakan mesin waktu" Jawaban Naruto jika ditanyai oleh Asia, nyeleneh dan tidak masuk akal memang namun Naruto sudah tau semuanya akibat pertemuanya dengan sosok kembaranya itu dan karena hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat dirinya kembali bersatu dengan Asia, jika bisa bertemu kembali maka ia akan sangat berterimakasih kepada sosok tersebut.

"Anata kau melamun" Ucapan Asia membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan akhirnya dirinya kembali menatap Asia kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Asia" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Asia yang pertamanya kaget namun tidak lama dirinya juga ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan nafas Naruto pada kulitnya.

"Akupun juga begitu Anata, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Balas Asia pelan dan dibalas Naruto dengan pelukan erat, kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo cepat bersiap Asia, hari ini kita mempunyai janji untuk kencan bersama Leo dan juga White" Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Asia bahwa mereka hari ini mempunyai janji untuk kencan bersama atau istilahnya keluar bersama Leo dan juga Istrinya.

"Tentu Anata" Balas Asia pelan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi diikuti Naruto untuk membersihkan diri dan mungkin saja akan terjadi sedikit kejadian lebih dari mandi ditoilet tersebut :v.

Sekarang terlihat Asia dan juga Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi kencan bersama, Asia terlihat cantik dengan pakaian dress seperti yang dulu ia kenakan namun bedanya sekarang berwarna orange dan Naruto juga terlihat tampan dengan menggunkan jeans hitam dengan atasan jumper krem dan sepatu kets berwarna putih, kemudian dirinya dan juga Asia pergi keluar dari rumah menuju taman tempat dirinya dan juga Leo bertemu.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya dirinya bersama Asia disampingnya sampai ditaman dan sekarang mereka berdua mengedarkan pandanganya mencari keberadaan Leo ditaman tersebut sampai saat mereka akhirnya melihat pria bersurai coklat dan disampingnya terdapat wanita bersurai pirang pucat diikat twintail melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Oy Naruto!" Suara teriakan Leo yang berada dibagian bangku taman membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian mendatanginya bersama Asia disampingnya.

"Ohayou Leo, white" Ucap Naruto yang diikuti Asia dan dibalas tawa ceria dari keduanya karena akhirnya kehidupan Naruto kembali bahagia, kemudian mereka berempat memutuskan untul berkencan ditaman dengan pasanganya sekaligus menikmati udara segar taman dan terlihat sekarang Naruto dan Leo yang berdiri dipinggir danau taman tersebut sambil menunggu kedua Istri mereka yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan piknik mereka.

"Arigatou Leo" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tetap menatap aliran pada danau yang berada dihadapanya itu membuat Leo yang mendengarnya menoleh menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa Naruto?" balas Leo bingung dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil karena tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu sifat yang dimiliki oleh Leo yaitu berpura pura lupa.

"Jangan pura pura amnesia Leo atau aku akan membuatmu Amnesia sungguhan" Ucap Naruto membuat Leo yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan karena ketahuan, namun tidak lama dirinya langsung memasang wajah sangar bak malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa kearah Naruto juga sukses membuat Naruto yang menatapnya menelan ludah perlahan.

"Aku ingat kok Naruto bahkan sangat ingat sampai kebagian hal saat kau memukuli wajahku hingga babak belur!" Ucap Leo dengan nada garang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri karena entah mengapa dirinya melupakan hal tersebut :v.

"Oh Shite! :v " desis Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan kabur lari diikuti Leo yang mengejarnya dari belakang tak lupa teriakan teriakan yang membuat seluruh pengunjung taman menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan lari kau pirang! Akan kubalas sekarang!" Teriak Leo yang masih tetap mengejar Naruto berlari dan kedua istri mereka hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya karena persahabatan Naruto dan Leo sangat dekat bagaikan saudara dan hal kecil seperti ini terkadang bisa menjadi besar karena tingkah mereka berdua.

Asia juga bersyukur bahwa Naruto telah kembali kepadanya dan dirinya berjanji untuk tidak menyianyiakan cinta Naruto untuknya dan akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

 **~Owari~**

Yosh! Selesai juga ^^, bagaimana? Jelek? Bagus? Jik ada kekurangan mohom dikritik ya :D , chap selanjutnya akan menceritakan kisah Naruto dengan gadis DxD Lainya dan untuk NarutoxAsia sudah tamat sampai disini :D

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Endless Tear (MAD)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Every Day Live With DxD Girl Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto&Rias

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: SAKURA (Ikimono Gakari)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Every Day Live With DxD Girl-**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _ini hanya seperti perputaran roda takdir yang menyakitkan ketika melihatmu berdiri bersamanya menjalin kasih, aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja untuk bisa bersamamu kemudian berakhir bahagia seperti halnya dongeng yang dulu sering dirimu bacakan untukku saat kita kecil, namun asal kau tahu bahwa rasa ini tidak akan menghilang meskipun dirimu hanya memandangku sebelah mata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(**_ _Naruto &Rias_ _ **)**_

Sejak dulu, yang selalu kusuka darimu adalah dua pasang iris Bluegreen yang nampak begitu indah ketika kau tersenyum lepas dan menatapku. Bibirmu yang mungil itu selalu bisa membuatku terpaku tertinggal oleh waktu yang berjalan tanpa pernah menunggu, bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa dirimu terlalu sempurna untuk mahluk ciptaanya.

Senyumanmu yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku dulu saat diriku sering dimarahi oleh Kaa-san selalu bisa mengingatkanku padamu selalu, Pada setiap malam, setiap aku hendak pergi tidur, juga ketika kubermimpi aku hanya selalu menemui wajahmu. Bahkan ketika mimpi buruk yang menjijikkan mendatangiku, seseorang yang menungguku diantara pintu cahaya adalah kau dan bukan siapa-siapa. Dirimu menjulurkan tanganmu padaku dan mengembalikanku ke alam nyata.

Hingga kusadari pada akhirnya bahwa diriku menyukai segala hal yang engkau miliki.

Rias si periang, Rias yang selalu dibanggakan masyarakat underworld sedari dulu, Namun engkau selalu menjadi 'Rias-ku' yang terus saja membawakan senyum ke sekitarnya, kepada siapapun tanpa terkecuali diriku. Rias sainganku dalam memperebutkan Gelar kesatria berkuda yang dulu sering kita mainkan saat masih kecil juga Rias yang tak pernah mau kalah dari anak laki-laki sekalipun dan Rias yang selalu bertengkar denganku kemudian bertarung hingga pernah masing masing dari kami kehilangan salah satu gigi kami. terkadang aku tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, mengingat kenangan terindah dalam hidupku yang terasa hampa sekarang.

Krieeet!

Lamunanku yang mengingat tentang masa masa indahku dulu buyar saat pintu ruangan kamarku dibuka oleh seseorang dan ketika diriku menoleh menampakan seorang pria bersurai silver yang melangkah masuk mendekat kearahku.

"Naruto apakah kau tidak menghadiri pernikahan Rias?" Tanya pria bersurai silver tersebut membuat entah sudah keberapa kalinya hati pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu terasa perih seperti disayat oleh Cutter dan dengan pelan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena bibirnya sudah terlalu kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata sebagai jawaban.

Sedangkan pria bersurai silver yang menanyai Naruto barusan itu hanya menggeleng pelan karena melihat sahabatnya ini sepertinya sedang depresi karena hal yang dirinya sangat pahami penyebabnya membuat ia akhirnya hanya bisa menatap Naruto Iba.

"Datanglah Naruto, anggap saja ini sebagai arti persahabatan dan teman masa kecilmu terhadapnya" Ucap pria tersebut pelan dan hanya balasan sama yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto terhadap perkataanya barusan.

"aku memang akan datang Vali, namun mungkin agak sedikit terlambat" Balas Naruto datar membuat pria yang bernama Vali tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto membiarkan dirinya untuk sendiri, sebab dirinya berpikir mungkin Naruto butuh waktu sendiri karena akhir akhir ini banyak beban yang Naruto tanggung mulai dari urusan klan dan yang terakhir dan juga paling berat adalah berita tentang pertunangan Rias membuat Naruto langsung down namun hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut sebab sebagai sahabat terdekatnya Naruto.

Drrrt!

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ranjang tepatnya kearah ponselnya yang berdering menunjukkan terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dan akhirnya membuat Naruto dengan pelan melangkah mendekat untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Tep!

 _To:_

 _Cepatlah datang Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau sahabat baikku tidak menghadiri acara terpentingku dan juga aku tidak mau mendengar alasan terlambat dari ucapanmu._

 _Kumohon datanglah tepat waktu ke acara sahabat manis dan cantikmu ini :* :* :*_

Naruto terdiam sehabis membaca pesan diponselnya tersebut, pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat yang digilainya dan sahabat yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keping, kemudian dengan pelan dirinya meletakan ponselnya keranjang sambil bangkit dari duduknya berniat melangkah menuju kamar kacil untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar, dirinya berpikir mungkin cuci muka dengan air dingin bisa sedikit meringankan pikirannya saat ini.

Klek!

Zrassshh!

Suara kran wastafel yang dibuka oleh Naruto mengeluarkan pancuran air membuat dirinya membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan air tersebut kemudian ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang tercipta dari cermin yang ada dihadapanya itu.

"Hidup yang menyedihkan untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto" Desis Naruto pelan mengolok nasib hidupnya yang memang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan jika dipikirkan dan akhirnya dengan gontai Naruto melangkah menuju almari pakaian satu satunya yang ada diruangan tersebut kemudian membukanya menampakan sebuah stelan jas berwarna putih bertengger rapi disalah satu gantungan almari tersebut karena memang Naruto menyiapkannya untuk acara sahabatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto telah selesai bersiap, terlihat tubuhnya sekarang terbalut jas putih yang semakin membuatnya dirinya terlihat tampan dimata para wanita namun semua itu sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi Naruto karena separuh bahkan seluruh hatinya sudah hilang diambil oleh cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan namun Naruto langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamarnya dan tidak lagi memikirkan tentang cintanya itu sebab dirinya tidak mau terlalu berlarut sedih hanya karena hal tersebut.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan sahabat Naruto yaitu Vali yang sedang menonton acara televisi sambil meminum sebuah bir kalengan namun dirinya menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang sekarang tampak rapi dengan jas putihnya.

"Kau akan datang sekarang Naruto?" Ucap Vali bingung sebab beberapa saat yang lalu sahabatnya ini mengatakan bahwa akan datang diakhir acara namun sekarang malah sudah selesai bersiap dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Cepatlah bersiap Vali, aku berubah pikiran" balas Naruto pelan membuat Vali yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk barusan.

 **XxX**

Sekarang tampak Naruto juga Vali sudah rapi menggunakan jas dan mereka sekarang sedang berada diarea pinggir jalanan kota Lilith, salah satu kota terbesar diunderworld dan kota tempat dirayakanya pernikahan Rias sang pewaris tah tah mou Lucifer dan Issei sang pemegang Longinus Bosted Gear yang melegenda karena berhasil mendamaikan Dunia bahkan sekarang rivalnya atau Vali yang berada disampingnya ini kalah telak jika bertarung dengan Sekiryutei itu sebab dirinya pernah mendengar bahwa Great red juga memberi kekuatan kepada pemegang Bosted gear tersebut alhasil kekuatanya sekarang sangat besar.

"Ah acaranya dimulai"

Naruto menghentikan pemikiranya barusan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ujung jalan yang mulai tampak banyak arak arakan karnaval untuk merayakan pernikahan Rias&Issei, juga dibagian barisan tengah dari karnaval tersebut terdapat sebuah kereta besar yang diatasnya mengangkut Issei juga Rias dalam busana pengantin dan tampak sangat serasi membuat setiap pengunjung yang melihat mereka memujinya begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mengakui bahwa Rias tampak cantik dengan busana pengantin tersebut namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sekarang hati Naruto serasa dicabik cabik karena melihat bahwa wanita yang dicintainya akan pergi dengan pria lain dan tidak mungkin juga dirinya berlari kearah kereta tersebut hanya untuk menggendong Rias kemudian membawanya kabur dan hidup bahagia? Ayolah dirinya bisa bisa merasakan tusukan pedang Ascalon dijantungnya yang dilakukan oleh pewaris longinus Bosted Gear jika sampai dirinya benar benar melakukan hal tersebut kemudian mati dan dilupakan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Rias dan Issei yang sedang berdiri diatas kereta sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para warga yang memuji mereka berdua, dirinya berpikir mungkin ia tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Rias sang pewaris tah tah Lucifer sejak mereka bertemu dulu dan juga dirinya ini siapa? Hanya seorang bagian dari klan bawah dalam jajaran under world, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terlahir dari klan Uzumaki, sebuah klan tidak terlalu dikenal diunderworld bukan seperti klan Lucifer yang sangat dikagumi bahkan dipuja oleh kalangan klan lainya diunderworld.

Sedangkan Vali yang berada disamping Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sekarang karena dirinya tahu bahwa sahabatnya sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan dirinya tahu persis seberapa terlukanya perasaan Naruto untuk menghadiri acara ini.

"Kau ingin pulang Naruto? Jika iya maka pulanglah, aku akan mengatakan bahwa dirimu sedang kurang enak badan kepada Rias jika ia bertanya" Ucap Vali pelan sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan membuat sang empu yang merasa diajak bicara hanya membalas Vali dengan senyuman kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Vali, aku akan mengikuti acara ini sampai selesai karena aku sudah berjanji pada Rias untuk memberi sorakan selamat paling nyaring dibarisan terdepan nanti" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Vali terdiam saat mendengarnya karena tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

"Baiklah terserah dirimu Naruto, aku akan menemanimu" Balas Vali pelan yang kemudian kembali memperhatikan acara pernikahan yang sangat meriah tersebut sampai saat dirinya melihat sang pengantin perempuan atau Rias melambaikan tangan kearahnya, namun dirinya tahu bahwa lambaian tersebut bukan untuk dirinya akan tetapi untuk pria yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Hey Naruto, lihatlah Rias melambaikan tangannya untukmu" Ucap Vali membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian menatap Rias yang melambaikan tanganya kearahnya dan tertawa pelan membuat Vali yang melihatnya hanya menatap aneh Naruto.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Vali, itu untuk warga underworld yang berada disini, bisa juga untukmu selaku rival dari Sekiryutei" Balas Naruto membuat Vali terdiam sesaat kemudian membentak Naruto karena dirinya berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini hanya seperti melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan dirinya sangat membenci hal tersebut.

"Cukup Naruto! Jangalah lari dari kenyataan! Terimalah semua kenyataan ini!"Bentak Vali membuat Ekspresi Naruto yang semula tertawa menjadi datar dan dirinya menepis tangan Vali yang mencengkram kerahnya kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Vali yang hanya menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Rias yang melihat Naruto pergi dari kejauhan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan namun samar terlihat sirat kesedihan dari iris bluegreenya entah mengapa.

 **XxX**

Malam harinya disebuah danau yang terletak dibagian timur kota Lilith terlihat Naruto yang terdiam sambil duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah termakan usia, dirinya memang sehabis pergi dari acara pernikahan tersebut langsung menuju tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri, tempat dirinya dulu sering bermain berdua bersama Rias, barmain kesatria berkuda yang menyelamatkan sang puteri dari tangan para penjahat membuat dirinya terkadang tersenyum mengingat kepingan indah memori yang tersimpan diotaknya tersebut.

"Aku memang benar-benar tergila gila denganmu Rias" Desis Naruto pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba membuka kembali kepingan ingatan tentang dirinya bersama Rias dulu yang mungkin saja bisa mengurangi rasa perih dihatinya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang akan mengingat kenangannya dulu itu langsung membuka kedua iris safirnya saat mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, suara dari wanita yang akan dirinya kenang barusan dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"R-rias?" Ucap Naruto pelan karena tidak berpikir bahwa akan bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya ditempat ini, tempat favoritnya juga Rias dulu saat mereka kecil, membuat dirinya hanya bisa tergagap pelan saat membalas panggilan dari Rias yang tersenyum saat melihatnya dan dengan langkah riang Rias menghampiri Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Kau kemana tadi Naruto-kun? Aku mencarimu tahu! Kau juga melupakan janjimu untuk berdiri dibarisan paling depan" Ucap Rias kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga tampak imut membuat Naruto hanya terdiam saat mendengarnya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan akhirnya hanya suara gesekan antara ranting pohon yang terdengar akibat hembusan angin.

"Gomen Rias, aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan tadi" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya membuka suara dan juga dirinya akhirnya memakai alasan Vali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rias kepadanya membuat Rias yang mendengarnya hanya merengut kesal kemudian mencubit pipi Naruto pelan.

"Ingin main satria berkuda Naru-kun?" Ucap Rias riang yang tiba tiba mengajak Naruto bermain permainan mereka dulu ketika masih kecil membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali membisu namun tidak sampai lama dirinya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati tuan puteri!" Ucap Naruto yang seingatnya dulu jika ingin bermain satria berkuda maka dirinya selalu mengatakan hal ini sebagai permulaan namun entah mengapa hanya tawa lembut dari Rias yang didengarnya bukanya kalimat balasan dari apa yang dirinya ucapkan.

"Sekarang kau malah terlihat seperti pria yang akan melamar seorang gadis Naru-kun" Canda Rias sambil sesekali tertawa membuat Naruto terdiam karena scen awalnya untuk dirinya memulai permainan malah dibuat bahan ejekan Rias, namun sebenarnya dirinya terdiam karena mendengar kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ia seperti melamar seorang gadis, memang dirinya akan melakukan hal tersebut suatu saat namun ia tahu bahwa cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kau ingat Naru-kun? Saat dirimu dulu menyelamatkanku dari segerombolan bandit yang akan menculikku" Ucap Rias pelan kemudian dirinya duduk disamping Naruto yang hanya diam sedari tadi karena entah mengapa ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata dihadapan Rias sekarang, "Dirimu tampak sangat keren saat waktu itu, dan aku sempat berharap bahwa kelak dirimulah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, sang pangeran berkuda yang menjemput tuan putri untuk melamarnya" sambung Rias pelan sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto dan perkataan Rias kali ini sukses membuat Naruto diam membatu karena mendengar bahwa Rias berharap dirinya menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Apakah dirinya kali ini tidak berkhayal? Ataukah sebegitu depresinya kah dirinya sampai mendengar hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu? Namun akhirnya dirinya yakin semua itu nyata membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kembali.

"R-rias" desis Naruto pelan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lagi lagi kalimatnya tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya entah mengapa, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata agar bisa membalas perkataan Rias barusan.

"S-sebenarnya sejak dulu bahkan sedari kita kecil aku sudah mencin-!"

Bruk!

Terdiam dan memandangnya dalam dikedua iris bluegreennya yang Naruto lakukan saat perkataannya terputus oleh tindakan Rias yang tiba tiba mendorongnya sampai terlentang kemudian mendudukinya diatas perut sambil menatap kedua iris safirnya sendu entah karena apa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya sebab Naruto berpikir apakah Rias tidak bahagia sebab hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

"R-rias apa ya-!"

Plak!

Naruto terdiam saat dirinya diberikan sebuah tamparan oleh Rias yang menatapnya sendu bahkan Naruto yakin dapat melihat sebuah aliran kecil yang tercipta diantara sudut matanya kemudian menetes tepat dipipinya.

"Mana janjimu yang akan selalu berada disampingku Naruto!"

"Mana janjimu yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu akan menjadi seorang satria berkuda putih yang akan melindungiku setiap saat?"

"mana janjimu yang akan memasangkan cin-!"

Rias terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat bibir Naruto pada bibirnya dan kemudian dirinya hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Cukup Rias" Bisik Naruto pelan semakin membuat Rias sedih karena janji yang Naruto buat untuknya selama inii adalah palsu dan tinggal kenangan, bahkan jika Naruto ingin menepatinya sekarang maka itu sudah terlambat, dirinya sekarang telah resmi menjadi pasangan pria lain, bukan pria yang setiap malam dirinya harapkan kedatanganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru-kun, sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Rias melepaskan seluruh penderitaanya yang selama ini dirinya tutupi dengan wajah ceria dihadapan para budaknya dan keluarganya bahkan saat dikarnaval beberapa saat yang lalu itu dirinya juga memasang topeng wajah cerianya namun kali ini dihadapan pria yang dicintainya ini ia akan melepaskan semuanya meskipun Naruto mau mendengarkanya atau tidak.

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Rias barusan, dirinya masih memperoses apakah pendengaranya kali ini benar benar berfungsi, dirinya mendengar bahwa Rias mencintainya yang berarti cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan namun apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya?

"aku juga mencintaimu Ri-!"

Plak!

"Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal tersebut Naru-kun karena dirimu sangat terlambat mengatakanya"

Naruto kembali tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat merasakan tamparan Rias kembali pada pipinya dan semakin terdiam membatu saat memdengar perkataan Rias yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat terlambat membuat entah mengapa hatinya serasa diris oleh pisau kasat mata dan yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah mengelus surai merah Rias lembut.

Namun niatnya untuk mengelus surai Rias terhenti saat tiba tiba Rias memegang kedua kerahnya kencang kemudian menariknya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Rias hanya berjarak beberapa centi bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat nafas Rias pada kulit wajahnya begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jika Naru-kun mencintaiku maka kemana dirimu saat aku akan dinikahi Raiser?, saat kukira itu dirimu yang menghancurkan pintu aula kemudian menantang Raiser gagah berani hanya untuk menyelamatkanku dari pernikahan sepihak itu ternyata itu bukanlah kau Naru-kun malah pionku Issei yang sekarang menjadi pendampingku dan itu membuat hati ini perih jika mengingatnya" Ucap Rias lirih membuat Naruto merasa sangat bersalah padahal dulu dirinya sudah ingin menyelamatkan Rias namun entah mengapa sang Sekiryutei telah memdahuluinya dan dirinya tidak mungkin sekarang berkata bahwa dirinya didahului Issei untuk menyelamatkanya waktu itu? Oh demi Lucifer dirinya malah terdengar seperti alibi jika begitu dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Rias yang menatapnya sedih, "Satria berkudaku telah hilang" sambung Rias pelan dan kemudian dirinya melakukan hal nekat yang juga membuat Naruto tersentak kaget yaitu mencium Naruto.

Cup!

"Ria-!"

"Untuk malam ini saja Naru-kun, jadilah Satria berkuda putihku"

 **¤TBC¤**

Yosh! Selesai juga ^^, bagaimana? Jelek? Bagus? Jika ada kekurangan mohom dikritik ya :D , chap selanjutnya akan menceritakan kisah Naruto dengan Rias dibagian akhir.

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Mirai Wakusei (Ikimono Gakari)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Every Day Live With DxD Girl Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
